


Stuffed Full (A Wincest Pie Day)

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Holidays with the Wincesters [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, M/M, National Pecan Pie Day, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's cock is cold. Dean wants to warm it. Sam's got homework to do, but teasing Dean does sound kind of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Full (A Wincest Pie Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishtar205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishtar205/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ishtar205! Happy birthday to you! I didn't get you a real present, but will this fic do? 
> 
> This fic was requested by Oddfront, along with a request for a Pie Day series. Both have been granted :) 
> 
> WARNING: Contains graphic incestual sex between two underage boys and their father. If you have any sort of "morals" or "values," I suggest that you turn away now. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Dean sobbed, tears pouring down his cheeks. His embarrassment colored them a pretty pink that brought out the thick red of his lips, wrapped tight around Sam’s cock. 

“Almost done, Sammy?” John asked.

Sam nodded, eyes closed, mouth parted in ecstasy. Dean’s mouth was amazing, second best only to his ass, which was currently in use by his father. Sam came with a shout, twitching as Dean’s throat contracted around his cock while he swallowed his come.

“Please,” Dean begged when Sam finally gave him the use of his mouth.

“Not yet,” John said. He ran his hands up and down Dean’s sides, then pulled Dean closer and plundered the wet heat of his eldest’s mouth, eliciting sharp gasps and miserable sobs.

“ _Move_ ,” Dean requested once he had the use of his mouth. “Please move.”

“Thought you wanted to be my little cock warmer,” John teased.

“To be fair,” Sam said from behind. “That was about eight hours ago.”

John just smiled. “He didn’t say for how long. My cock was cold. Just imagine how cold it’ll be once I pull out. No, I think I like it just where it is.”

“Please.”

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, leaving the room to go finish his school work.

“Just you and me now, kiddo,” John whispered into Dean’s ear, making him sob again. “I’m gonna stay like this for a little longer, baby,” he said. “Gonna make you take every twitch of my cock until you’re so sensitive that just one thrust would have you coming without that cock ring. Then I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast until you’re begging to come. You want that?”

“Please.” It was practically the only word he had left to give.

“That’s right,” John encouraged. “Beg me for my cock.”

“Please, Daddy.”

John’s cock twitched inside of Dean and he let out a scream of pleasure as it resounded through him, shivers making goose bumps pebble his skin with the sheer torture of it.

“Like that?” he asked. “You like that?”

Dean nodded, shifting his hips to fuck himself on his father’s cock, but John put a stop to that before it even began. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist and held him down, hilted completely on John’s thick shaft, unable to do anything but wait until John decided to fuck him.

“None of that, Dean. You know the rules.”

Dean sobbed again. This time, though, he sagged against John’s shoulder, forehead coming to rest against him in defeat.

“That’s a good boy,” John praised. “You’re gonna stay here, stuffed full of Daddy’s cock, until I’m ready to fuck you like a good boy.”

“Please.” Dean’s whimpers were diminishing in volume, making this one barely within the realm of hearing, but as close as he was to John’s ear, John knew exactly what he said.

“Nearly there, baby. Wanna see how long I can keep you like this, needy and pliable, looking all fucked out even though we haven’t gotten to the good part. Look at you, just wishing for your Daddy’s cock to fuck you into oblivion.” John thought. “Okay,” he said. “If you can convince me, I’ll fuck you right now, no more waiting.”

Dean’s eyes went wide for only a second before his mouth was moving. “Fuck me, Daddy,” he begged. “Please.” Fresh tears poured from his eyes, following the trail of the old ones. “Need it, Daddy. Need you to fuck me. I’ve been waiting so long, been your good little cock warmer all day. Love it when you’re in me, Daddy, but I need more, please, need it. Need you to fuck me. Hard, Daddy, so hard that I’m screaming your name. It hurts, please. It hurts so much like this. I need to come, Daddy, need to come from your cock. Please.”

“I don’t know,” John said. “I think I need some more convincing.”

“I’m so good for you. Tight little hole all ready for you to fuck, ready for you to fill with come until it’s dripping out. I know how much you like it, Daddy, when you can taste it, eat it from my ass, just as much as I love it. You know how bad you wanna move, wanna fuck me hard. I’m open for you, so you can just pound into me. It won’t hurt Daddy. It’ll feel so good to have your cock fucking me open.”

John lifted his son’s hips off of his lap just long enough to drop him back down.

Dean screamed as he was finally allowed the friction he so desperately needed.

“Like that, baby?” John asked, chuckling breathlessly.

“Yes, please, Daddy. More, so good.”

John did it again, lifting his son up and down, ass sliding on his cock in hard, brutal thrusts. It wasn’t long before Dean was screaming a steady scream of _Daddymoreplease_ and _sogoodfuck_.

Every thrust had John straining against his own cock ring—without which he would have come ages ago—for release, but he continued strong, allowing his orgasm to build while he plundered his boy’s ass.

Dean’s hole was tight, even after all this time. His muscles clenched around him with every good swipe against his prostate. It was so good that he didn’t want to stop, but at the same time, it wasn’t enough.

John lifted Dean off of him completely and ignored the complaints long enough to maneuver Dean over the back of the couch so he lined up exactly with John’s cock. John thrust back in, hard and unrelenting, picking up speed until sweat beaded from his pores with the effort.

“ _PleaseDaddyohgodsogoodplease_.”

John fucked in harder. His cock was hot and swollen, sensitive after having Dean’s hole surrounding him for so long. He was desperate for release himself, but he didn’t give into it, preferring instead to listen to the whimpering sobs Dean let out from his need to come.

He grabbed Dean’s hips and squeezed tight, pulling his son back onto his thick cock until he was sure there was no way Dean was going to walk away without bruises to remind him of that day—that is, if Dean could walk at all after this. John assumed not.

John reached around and took off Dean’s cock ring, surprised that his boy hadn’t come dry from having a cock in his ass for so long. Almost as soon as it was gone, Dean came, screaming his release as it struck the back of the couch under him.

Dean gasped for air and passed out from the force of his orgasm.

John wasn’t too far behind. He released his own cock ring and came deep inside of his son, filling his sloppy hole with burst after burst of thick hot come.

John slid down to rest on the couch, pulling a sleeping Dean down onto his lap, cock still nestled deep inside his boy.

“Hey, Dad,” Sam called.

“Yeah.”

“We should go out tonight,” he said. “They’re having a National Pecan Pie Day celebration. The _Stuff Your Pie Hole Extravaganza_.”

All John could think was just how stuffed Dean was right now.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who want more Pie Day action, there's a new series on my profile, entitled "Stuff Your Pie Hole: The Series." It's going to be full of Dean-centric fics that will contain multiple pairings. Updates to come on all of the different pie days throughout the year. Yay! More porn!


End file.
